


reikao in da vore!!

by natsumesakasexy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), ensta, rs - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Vore, just vore thats it, they fuck too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsumesakasexy/pseuds/natsumesakasexy
Summary: read it dipshit
Relationships: Gay as fuck - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	reikao in da vore!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaden/gifts).



kaoru walked in this party. there were girls looking at him. he had skinny jeans on and rei was looking at him too. kaoru glanced at rei “hey motherfucker j told you i’m strai-“ he was cut off because rei started voring him. “wtf are you doing stop it you gay fucker” “lol no” rei say. soon enough kaoru liked it “damn this is hot...” he whisper. “i know” rei replied before he started sucking kaoru blood. “you taste like my grandmother” rei said. “nya~” kaoru said before he morphed into ritsu. “bro i don’t like incest cya” before he walked out with his kaoru body pillow, leaving ritsu to get blue balled

**Author's Note:**

> did you like that you whore


End file.
